Nature's Great Equalizer
by SSJGoji9001
Summary: The battle against the Green/ Red Death is heating up. But before it can reach its fever pitch, Nature's greatest power arrives to settle the Man vs. Dragon conflict once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well here it is, my second story and it's another one- shot at that. I've always wanted to do a HTTYD and Godzilla crossover and seeing how there were no crossover stories (at least there weren't for the longest while) I had all the more desire to make one.

This story was originally going to be the first chapter of a large x- over I had planned, but my ideas on it changed. Since, I didn't want to delete this story, I just gave it a different title and made it a simple crossover between Godzilla and HTTYD. I still plan on writing the x- over, but I need your help. So if you're reading this, please tell me what the first thing Godzilla should crossover with. It can be either in the reviews or you can PM me, but please guys and gals help me. I'm sure one of you wants to see Godzilla crossover with something. Also make sure the thing you want Godzilla to x- over with takes place before 1954 or in the far future.

If you're confused as to why I keep referring to Godzilla as the 'Great Equalizer', well the answer lies in the new movie Godzilla 2014. If you haven't watched it I highly recommend you do while we all wait for HTTYD 2 to come out.

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan- fiction. The characters all belong to their respective owners. Godzilla is a trademark of Toho and is currently in the hands of Legendary Pictures and Warner Brothers. How To Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Nature's Great Equalizer**

**An Entirely New Species**

The one thing Nature does not enjoy: having her laws, her rules, being tampered with. Her ways are set, balanced, constant, and forever. When something tampers with her rules, her laws, the balance is offset and Nature's perfect order is ruined. Not many things are able to offset the balance of her order, but for those things that can upset the balance and order, she has her Great Equalizer to restore everything to the way she had set them to be.

The Great Equalizer has been alive for almost as long as Nature, herself, has been. The moment the creature had been created, Nature felt a connection to him and she knew she could use this creature to do her necessary bidding. Nature and her Equalizer had a rather symbiotic relationship. Nature produced deadly chemicals that had the potential to kill all other life that surrounded her and her creations; every last one of them except for her Equalizer. Her Equalizer fed on these chemicals, survived on the chemicals and the chemicals alone. These chemicals would later become known as radiation. Ever since then she has called upon him and used him to restore balance and order, thus he became her Great Equalizer.

Other creatures were created that had the same appetite and same food preference as her Great Equalizer. While her Great Equalizer was not entirely appreciative of this fact, Nature herself was rather accommodating. She had more than enough chemicals to give and few creatures to devour them, so she was glad that more were appearing. None of them were as impressive as her Great Equalizer, of course, and her Great Equalizer was more than happy to deal with any naysayer.

As time would continue on, however, her chemicals would lessen and lessen. Nature would, sadly, rid the world of some Chemical Eaters in order to accommodate the rest of the planet with the lessened chemicals. Her one constant Chemical Eater, though, was her Great Equalizer. Still attached to Nature, still sensitive to Nature, and still the greatest earthly power to ever exist; the Great Equalizer's life hardly changed. Eat, sleep, swim, walk, fight occasionally, and on occasion do Nature's necessary bidding; such was the consistent life style for the Great Equalizer. The consistent lifestyle led and would continue to lead to the continued order and balance of Nature's laws, of her rules.

* * *

Things hardly ever went his way, Hiccup knew and accepted this fact, but it was at times like these where he wished that something worked the way he wanted it to. First his plan to show his fellow villagers that dragons were not what they all thought them to be backfired horribly, no thanks to his father. Next his panic induced plan to get his father to listen to him had the exact opposite effect, which included his dad disowning him, shackling his best friend, and going on a fruitless voyage to take the Dragon's Nest. However, his current plan to take a dragon to the Nest, rescue the Vikings, get his best friend free, and proceed to defeat the Queen Dragon with said best friend, was working out rather well, albeit with a few minor changes. The plan was working, that is, until the Queen's giant foot crashed down on the ship he and his best friend, Toothless, were on; which in turn sent them both into the water.

_ For once_, the brown haired boy mentally complained as he hit the water, _can't things just go the way I want them to go_.

Hiccup shook his head and watched as his midnight colored friend sank to the depths still shackled. Hiccup stared for a moment, not quite comprehending, then he burst into action swimming after his only friend. He saw his dragon's platform hit the rocky bottom. He swam faster. As he reached his best friend, Hiccup quickly looked over his friend and scanned for some weak link in the shackles. Finding none and feeling the oxygen quickly leave his body, he desperately latched onto one of the chains that was connected to the neck brace which was choking Toothless and uselessly tugged at it. The neck brace was really the only component keeping Toothless, his dragon, shackled and he knew if he could get the neck brace off then Toothless would be saved and they would be able to go up against the Queen Dragon and, upon her defeat, they would free every and any dragon from coming under her control again.

Toothless could only watch in concerned panic as his boy, his rider, let the last of his air leave his body. Toothless struggled against his inhibitor more so now than any time before. Toothless watched as his rider was plucked from him and taken back to the surface. He let out a small roar in slight protest and shock, but mostly in concern for his boy's welfare. He looked down, resigning himself to his fate. Drowning was something no species would want to be victims of, but it was most unbecoming for a dragon, a creature that could fly, to suffer this fate and it was even worse for him given his stature and prowess. Still, his thoughts drifted over to his rider. He felt a _whoosh_ of water flow over his head and he brought his head up, energized, believing his rider had come back for him. Instead his emerald eyes locked with the green eyes that belonged to his boy's father.

Stoick was a true Viking through and through. Big, burly, strong, stubborn, and the chief of Berk to boot, he never questioned the Viking way and never went against the flow. So it was no surprise that, even through his best efforts, he just could not understand his son. Hiccup was hardly a Viking at all. He was scrawny, a fishbone really, he does not listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow, and, Odin forbid, if Stoick took him fishing, the boy would go searching for trolls. Hiccup was different and Vikings were not supposed to be different. Even so, Stoick still loved the boy. Hiccup was the greatest gift his wife could ever have given him and he was his son. Hiccup was his son.

It was love that made him regret everything he said to the boy. It was stubbornness, a trait that was so Viking, that made him stick by what he said. It was love that compelled him to dive into the freezing water to save his son. Those feelings Stoick understood well, but if he thought about it, he did not understand what corrupted him into jumping back into the water and swimming down to the dragon. The Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, and he was looking it right in the eyes. It was at this moment that Stoick remembered the name Hiccup had given the dragon- Toothless. To think that this mighty, fearsome, and legendary beast would be given a name so harmless, it was quite comical to think about. Especially considering the fact that the beast was certainly not toothless. Stoick did not realize what he had done until he saw the devil rear back and stare at him for a moment longer. It was then his mind allowed him to comprehend that he had just pried the neck brace off of the most fearsome dragon to ever exist.

The next thing he knew, he was out of the water and laying on land. He heard Hiccup say something and he looked up to see his son jump onto the devil's back. Perhaps at a different point of time, Stoick would have seen this and felt hurt, upset, and betrayed; especially since it looked so right and proper for his son to be on the beast's back. Perhaps at some other point, but at this point all Stoick could remember were the last things he said to his son. The regret and renewed desire to protect his son spurned Stoick on and he lunged for his son's hand, just after Hiccup had finished strapping himself to the saddle.

"Hiccup," Stoick said, as his meaty hand enclosed his son's smaller hand. Stoick looked into Hiccup's vivid green eyes, much like his own and yet so different, and he knew what needed to be said, "I'm sorry. For- for everything."

"Yeah, me too," was Hiccup's only response.

The overall need to protect his son from the danger he was rushing headlong into, just like a true Viking, came back like a charging boar. "You don't have to go up there," Stoick reasoned.

Hiccup looked a little lost, before a small smile crept up on his face. "We're Vikings," he said matter- of- fact, "It's an occupational hazard."

Stoick looked at his son, truly looked at him, and he realized how wrong he was, how proud he was, how much he regretted saying what he had said, how much he wish he could take it all back. How sorry he truly was, how badly he wanted his son to stay with him. Instead of saying any of this, all Stoick said was, "I'm proud to call you my son."

Hiccup stared back and seemed to understand everything his father was trying to say and he tried to convey his forgiveness and his happiness in just two simple words, "Thanks Dad." Hiccup turned around and pressed his left foot a certain way into a pedal that was attached to the saddle. The way the pedal had been pushed set Toothless' artificial tailfin into a 'take- off' position. Toothless sprang into the air and they climbed up into the sky as Stoick watched on from his position on the ground, a small smile on his face.

"He's up," shouted a blonde haired girl named Astrid. The future shield maiden was sitting upon a blue, spiky crowned dragon- the Deadly Nadder. She turned to the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and shouted out an order, "Get Snotlout out of there!"

"I'm on it," Ruffnut shouted back.

Her brother was quick to say something to one- up her, "Hey, I'm on it first!" This started an insult war between the twins and the dragon they were sitting on had the misfortune of taking the brunt of their sibling spat. The Hideous Zippleback, green with two heads and an intricate pattern running along its back and wings, had both its heads occupied by the twins and the twins bickering tended to lead one head into hitting the other. Their destination was the Queen Dragon's head where the teenage boy, known as Snotlout, was currently at.

Snotlout had also been riding a dragon. He and another Viking teen, Fishlegs, had been given the task of disorienting the Queen, but their plan worked against them. The backfire sent Fishlegs and the dragon he was riding, a giant boulder with eyes, teeth, wings, and legs otherwise known as a Gronkle, to the ground and knocked Snotlout from the dragon he was riding, the Monstrous Nightmare- big, red, and mean, onto the Queen's head. Snotlout saved Fishlegs and the Gronkle from being crushed underfoot by distracting the Queen, however the distraction also caused the Queen to step onto the ship that Hiccup and Toothless were on.

Snotlout saw the bickering twins make their way towards him, so he ran the length of the Queen's head and took a leap… and landed in between the Zippleback's necks. Tuffnut could not help but comment, "Snotlout! I can't believe that worked!"

The Zippleback quickly got them out of harms way. Astrid, whom had been following them from a distance, was not so lucky. The Queen had opened her giant maw and began to inhale and Astrid and the Nadder had been caught in the vortex. They were getting closer and closer to the black pit that was the Queen's mouth.

Hiccup and Toothless, soon after take- off, had started to perform a large arc, going around the rock pillars, which were sticking out of the water and were in front of the Queen's current position. He planned to build up as much momentum as possible to try and damage the Queen, but during the arc he noticed something.

The water level was going down.

Why he would notice such a thing, especially at a time like this, he had no idea; but it was odd. When he turned his head back to face forward, he noticed something out of his peripheral. It seemed like the water was drifting backwards, as if something were pulling it.

When he heard the Queen inhale, he quickly turned his head to see the Queen and saw Astrid and the Nadder being pulled closer and closer to the Queen's mouth. No words needed to be said as Toothless turned sharply and headed for the Queen. "The jaw," is all Hiccup said and Toothless snorted in affirmation. The all too familiar whistle of a Night Fury getting ready to fire its plasma blast had the Vikings, down on the ground, go through standard Night Fury protocol. Which was shout out 'Night Fury' and 'Get down' and cover their heads with whatever they could.

Astrid was hanging onto the Nadder with only one hand by this point in time and just before her hand could slip off, Toothless' plasma blast hit the Queen's jaw and the force of the blast caused the Queen's mouth to close and Astrid to fall off the Nadder. The Nadder quickly flew off and Astrid could only scream as she watched the ground come to meet her. All of a sudden her fall was stopped and the wind was hitting her from a different direction. She looked up to see Toothless looking down at her; she smiled at him and he gave her his gummy smile in return. She was turned around so Toothless' forelegs had her by her arms. As she saw the ground quickly approach her, she started moving her legs so that when she came in contact with the ground, her legs would move with the rest of her body. All at once she felt the ground under her boots and Toothless' grip leave her arms. She ran until she felt that she could safely stop and then she looked up to see Hiccup and Toothless fly over the Queen Dragon.

Astrid uttered only one thing, "Go."

Hiccup noticed something while Toothless was flying over the Queen; the Queen Dragon has wings. Toothless continued to climb higher into the sky as Hiccup was starting to formulate a new plan. He would never enact his new plan, though, because as they were climbing the skies, a terrible noise had started up. It sounded like somebody dropping things in water, but on a much bigger scale. Toothless stopped climbing and instead started to hover in place. Hiccup noticed the water level was now starting to rise rapidly, in fact water was running over the Vikings and the Queen's feet. The crashing water sound was getting more intense, even the Queen was focused on the noise's direction. Toothless was staring in the same direction as the Queen Dragon and Hiccup was confident that they could see whatever it was that was making those sounds and that whatever it was, it was not a pretty sight.

The Vikings down on the ground, which included the Viking teens, were picking themselves up from there unexpected and undesired bath. The dragons that had been brought to the Nest, via the teens, were long gone. Everyone looked up at the Queen and saw that she was stock still and looking at something ahead of her. The Vikings then turned their heads skyward to try and find Hiccup and Toothless.

It did not take them long, as one warrior pointed them out, "Look! There they are!" Sure enough they were where that warrior was pointing, just hovering there and doing nothing. Confused grumblings started spreading throughout the Viking crowd. The grumblings were cut short due to the ground shaking immensely and the Vikings looked in every direction trying to find the source of the sudden tremor. The shaking stopped and a few seconds later started again and a new sound accompanied it, the sound of a rushing waterfall.

"Beard of Thor," someone said in awed terror. The rest of the crowd turned towards that particular person and then, almost in synch, turned in the direction he was facing. The sight they saw would make even the most manliest and bravest of Vikings tremble in absolute fear. Something was coming from the fog and it was massive, much more so than the Queen Dragon. What they were seeing was Nature's Great Equalizer, whom had finally arrived.

* * *

Nature had known about the Queen Dragon and what she was doing for several generations; Nature just did not feel it was necessary to intervene on the dragon's behalf. The Queen Dragon had been created with the ability to exhort control over other dragon species, so the Queen was only doing what was natural to her and the dragon's she controlled were still doing what Nature had them set to do: eat, sleep, drink, get rid of their bodily waste, and reproduce. Nature truly had no intention of doing anything about the Queen Dragon, but her Great Equalizer was getting restless. So in order to appease him, she sent him after the Queen Dragon. And after a few days journey, he had finally arrived.

* * *

Hiccup had originally compared the Queen Dragon to a mountain, but, in light of this new creature, he was starting to think that comparison was a bit over exaggerated. One thing Hiccup could never had suspected was that something else would show up, especially something much bigger than the Queen Dragon. If the Queen was a mountain, then this creature was… what could he even say about this creature's size? Flight had given Hiccup a better viewpoint of this _thing _and to say he was scared would be a most grievous understatement. Hiccup looked down at the ground and then looked back up. He was not even neck level with this _thing_!

"Bud, get us away from it," Hiccup quickly ordered. Toothless easily complied. Toothless flew them to a nearby rock pillar that seemed to be a fair amount of distance away from the new creature. After landing, Hiccup climbed off of Toothless which garnered a whine of protest from the dragon. Hiccup turned to face the dragon, only to be surprised by what he saw: Toothless' eyes were filled with pure, unadulterated fear and his stance suggested he was ready to fly away from this area as fast as his wings would let him. Hiccup turned back to stare at the creature and saw that it had almost cleared the fog.

The creature was truly gigantic and even though it was massively intimidating, Hiccup still saw it as a sight to truly behold. The creature was just all around impressive: massive legs that held the weight of the creature, an apparently long tail that kept it balanced, strong arms, gigantic girth, long, jagged spikes that came out of its back, its scales seemed like armor, especially around the stomach and chest, and its head was large with long, sharp teeth and burning orange eyes. Hiccup drank in every square inch of detail he could so that, later, he could draw it. Perhaps he would put it into the Book of Dragons.

The creature looked down at its prey. Nature's Great Equalizer felt a brief flash of annoyance. He had come all this way only to see that his opponent was merely an oversized lizard, nothing more than a big bug to him. Hiccup followed the creature's gaze and saw the Queen Dragon staring upwards at the creature, or at least she stared at what she could see of the new creature. He also saw that the Vikings were running away as quick as their legs could carry them. They were probably heading for the other side of the island. _They look like ants from here_, Hiccup thought. If they looked like ants to him then _What must they look like to you_? Hiccup continued to think as he looked back up at the creature.

The Queen Dragon let out an angry roar to the very large intruder. Nature's Great Equalizer was hardly impressed, he could barely hear the thing's pathetic roar! Nature's Great Equalizer decided to give the lizard a taste of true power. He inhaled then let out a small and rather tame roar. At least, it sounded that way to him, but the lizard was rearing its head back and shaking it; it was almost as if he roared directly in its face.

Hiccup had to ignore his ringing ears in order to placate his flailing friend. He knew dragons were sensitive to sound, but he had never seen one act like this. Toothless was on his back, rolling back and forth relentlessly, kicking his rear legs in the air, his wings trying to spread out only to quickly close back up, his head shaking furiously, and he was using his forepaws to scratch at his head. The sight was horrifying to Hiccup, but he could hardly blame the dragon, the creature's roar was as if a terrible thunder had torn its way across the sky and it ended in something so primal, so low, so guttural; needless to say Hiccup would never forget the noise.

The Queen shook her head once more trying to restore her vision. Once she deemed her sight satisfactory enough she looked back up at the intruder. She was afraid, terrified actually, but she would not let this intruder come into her territory and try to take it from her. She spread her wings out. She would fight the intruder and force it out of the Nest, thus restoring her dominion over the Nest and asserting her strength to all creatures out there. She took to the air and flew straight to the intruder, releasing a stream of fire along the way. Nature's Great Equalizer saw the flames hit his legs, but he felt nothing. He remained unimpressed with the lizard as he watched it start to circle around to his back. He waited a few moments then swiped his right claw behind him. He hit nothing.

He turned his body to the right and saw the lizard performing an arc around his now turned body. The Queen then flew in front of him and he threw his right claw forward as if trying to hit a fly out of the air. The Queen flew out of harms way, appearing nimble, and the Great Equalizer's arm smashed into a rock pillar instead.

Toothless had finally begun to calm down and Hiccup breathed a sigh in relief. His attention was pulled away from his friend when he heard something crash into something else. He turned around to see that the creature had hit a rock pillar and the Queen Dragon flying up the creature's body. He watched as rocks were sent flying and he became very aware of their trajectory: him and Toothless! He ran over to Toothless and uselessly pushed at him. Toothless started to slowly get up, still disoriented from the roar. Hiccup heard rock smash against rock and he looked back up to see a boulder make its way towards them. He shoved Toothless' head away and Toothless took a few steps left to keep his balance. Hiccup backpedaled, only for his luck to come into play.

He tripped.

Everything went in slow motion for him. He slowly picked his head up only to see the boulder smash into his left leg. He stared for a moment longer before a pain filled shriek erupted from his mouth. Toothless' vision cleared almost immediately upon hearing his boy scream. He looked over to see a boulder on the boy's left leg and blood splattered all around the boulder. Toothless let out a short, concerned roar as he vehemently pushed at the boulder. Hiccup continued to scream, but it was getting weaker and weaker. His scream died out as his vision turned black.

The Queen believed she was doing rather well against this humongous intruder, after all the intruder had missed twice already. She noticed, however, that her flames had done nothing to it, so she had come up with a rather risky plan. She would attack the most vulnerable part of the intruder's body, the face. As she came up to the neck she released her fire. She turned her head upwards as she got closer to the head, still releasing her flame, in order to surprise and soften up the intruder. Once her flames cleared the intruder's head, she stopped. As the smoke from her fire cleared, she noticed that a shadow had appeared around her. She had no time to process this info, however, as a sudden pressure around her back and stomach appeared and before she could register the pain, it was over.

Nature's Great Equalizer snorted as he felt the lizard's blood touch his tongue. He was surprised that the lizard had never noticed his mouth opening. He snorted at the stupidity of the lizard. Apparently it thought that attacking his head was a good idea; well, it was not. He looked at the limp and dangling head of the lizard, one of the few parts of the Queen that was not inside the Great Equalizer's mouth; it was a rather pathetic sight. He opened his mouth and slung his head forward sending the lizard into the side of the volcano. He watched as it tumbled down to the ground and he snorted again. He turned around and started to head back the way he came, knocking down a few rock formations along the way.

Toothless watched the beast go. He looked at the Queen's dead body and then turned back towards the beast. He felt a shiver go through every fiber of his being. He had thought the Queen to be so powerful, almost unbeatable, but along came this beast and suddenly the Queen was dead at the snap of its jaws. Toothless hoped that he would never see that beast again. He looked down at his boy, his rider and pressed his snout against the boy's forehead. He then let his eyes travel to the lower half of the boy's left leg.

He grimaced. It truly was a gruesome sight.

He noticed out of his peripheral that the Vikings were returning. He did not want to, but he figured the Vikings could do more for his rider than he could. Toothless spread his wings out and held fast to the boy as he jumped. As soon as he left the pillar, Toothless tried to let most of their weight rest on his right side, since no one was controlling his prosthetic tailfin. The closer he got to the ground, the harder it became and he could feel himself tipping left. Toothless let himself fall left and his balance in the air was lost. He quickly folded his wings over the boy and turned his body so that he would take all of the impact.

Toothless hit the ground hard. He groaned as black spots danced around his vision. He could hear and feel the stomping of footsteps and he knew the Vikings were getting closer to him. He opened his eyes and rolled over so he could face the Vikings. Toothless looked at the group rushing towards him and he dimly noticed his rider's father leading the pack, green eyes filled with concern and worry. Toothless did not know why, but he found himself looking in the direction of where the beast had been. He noticed that the creature had not completely disappeared from sight yet. He watched the beast, obscured by the fog, tilt its head back. Toothless closed his eyes in pain and the Vikings stopped and turned as Nature's Great Equalizer let out a short victory roar.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed. Again, I beseech you to leave a review or PM me on what the first thing Godzilla should crossover with for my x- over story.

On a side note, Works (which I did not create, therefore I don't own the rights to it) did not recognize the Viking names, except for you know Hiccup. And one other one... Astrid. So that leads me to ask, what the heck is an Astrid? XD

Thank you guys and gals. Have a nice, safe day/ night and if you want check out my only other story: 2014: The Year of Humanity's Ruin. Till next time y'all.


	2. Author's Notice

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE**

Hey everybody! I just wanted to say thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, faved, and followed Nature's Great Equalizer. This is actually my most successful story (in terms of views) and I really wasn't expecting that so thank you all.

And now just a few things I want to cover. First I would like to thank all of you that have suggested crossover ideas and I plan to do some of them in the future. Consider it a kind of personal thank you from me to you. Though I will stress that I won't do every idea, for reasons that I will not disclose and the ideas I do do (heh bet that looks weird) probably won't be the same way you might of thunk it. That's not to spite you and it's not because I don't like the ideas; it's more because I want to make it mine. Get what I'm saying? I'll give credit where it's due, but I want the story to be mine; is that making any sense, I feel it's not making any sense.

Anywho, the second thing is I will be writing a sequel to Nature's Great Equalizer. Where are the cheers, I'm not hearing any cheers. I've had an idea for a sequel ever since I started writing Nature's Great Equalizer, in fact NGE was originally an opener to a bigger idea I had in mind. But I threw away that idea a while back. Anyway, after thinking on a sequel, watching HTTYD 2, and thinking more on a sequel, I have finally started planning the sequel and will be writing it soon. It will take place after HTTYD 2, so spoilers are assured. And that's all I am going to tell you about it. Well I guess I can tell you the title. The title of the sequel is, get ready for it. You ready? Because here it comes. _Drumroll_. Ready? The title of the sequel is: The Power to Restore Balance. So be on the look out for that whenever you look through the Godzilla/ HTTYD crossover section.

Last thing, anyone else notice that after I published NGE there was suddenly an income of crossover stories between Godzilla and HTTYD? I mean there were no crossovers between the two before I published NGE. I'm not trying to imply that I inspired people or that I am responsible for this, it's just a weird coincidence. A very weird coincidence.

Well thanks again to all of you wonderful folks and I hope you all are excited for the sequel. Be safe. Be wise. And have a nice day/ night.


End file.
